


Distance

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Crossover Teen Wolf/The Internship.Everything isn't so easy when you're boyfriend's twin is in love with you.





	Distance

You caressed your slightly swollen belly, smiling slightly to yourself. You and Stuart were visiting his father and twin brother in Beacon Hills, probably for the last time before the baby arrives, because of the distance and Stuart’s hectic work at Google. Stuart and his father were currently out running an errand, while you stayed home, Stiles staying behind as well to make sure everything was okay. Not that things seemed to be okay between the two of your thought. Stiles seemed do dislike you from the moment you two met, and the hardest part about it was; you didn’t know why. 

He had just acted that way since the first handshake. It wasn’t that Stiles was mean to you or anything, he just never wanted to be alone in the same room as you, and seemed to avoid you at all cost. 

«You alright out here?» Stiles asked from the doorway. You were sitting outside, enjoying the weather in their garden, getting some alone time. 

«Yeah.» You nodded. 

«Good.» He turned to leave again, as he had done every 20 minutes for the past hour. 

«Stiles?» He turned quickly around again by the sound of his name, looking at you with glossed over eyes. 

«Why do you dislike me so much?» There you had said it, the question you had earned to ask him since after the first day you spent with the Stilinski family. 

«Dislike you?» He sounded confused, stepping closer to where you were seated. 

«Yeah, dislike me. You always have this look in your eyes when you look at me, which I cannot really pinpoint. You ignore me when we’re in the same room, alone, or you just leave. Why is that?» 

«Y/n…You see-« He sighed, struggling to find the right words. «I-« Another sigh, his gaze averting from yours at all costs, but then he seemed to pull himself together, and looked you straight in the eyes. «I have feelings for you, okay? Strong ones. And I know we can’t be anything, you’re with Stuart. So I try to keep my distance, in hopes of my feelings for you disappearing and become one of the kind for a sister.» He finished, releasing a deep sigh as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

You sat there in silence for a moment, not finding the words, until you finally managed to stutter out a silent apology. 

«No need to say sorry to me, Y/n. I’m the one at blame here.» He put his hands in his pockets, looking down on the ground, kicking a non-existent rock. 

«Stiles.» You spoke silently, making him look up at you, patting the spot beside you on the bench. He sat down reluctantly, as you took his hand in yours. 

«Listen. Your feelings aren’t your fault, okay. Hey, look at me.» You said as his gaze fell on your hands, but when you told him to look up, that’s what he did. 

«Twins normally like the same things, so there is no shock that you have the same taste in girls.» You winked at him, trying to lighten the mood a bit, which seemed to work at a certain level, as you made him smile a little. 

«Still…» He muttered. 

«Look, if it counts for anything. If I had met you first, I think I would have chosen you, but that didn’t happen. I’m not going to say I’m sorry for that, because one should never be sorry for who you love.» You finished, stroking his cheek. He smiled weakly at you. 

«Now can you please promise me to not ignore me anymore?» 

«Only if I get a hug.» You laughed lightly, but either way gave him a good hug, which you didn’t completely pull away from as you rested your head on his shoulder instead. When Stuart and his dad came home, this was how they found you two, laughing together in the garden, actually getting along. 

«Looks like the two of them finally get along.» Papa Stilinski said as they put the groceries into place. 

«Yeah, finally.» Stuart agreed, who knew better than to be jealous, because he knew that you loved him unconditionally and that he had nothing to fear, even if it was his twin brother.


End file.
